The Villages Hidden in Pain
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: Mission Retrieve Sasuke was a success. Sasuke's back and for less than a day everything seems to be alright. But what happens when Hidden Villages riot, Naruto and Gaara are kicked out, the Akatsuki are on the prowl, Orochimaru is in a rage, Kakashi abandons Konoha, and a new Village of unknown origins emerges?
1. Chapter 1: Exiled

First Fanfic. Hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update it as much as possible. And, down the road, there will be eventually yaoi; NarutoxGaara and some one-sided SasuNaru, for sure.

When a sentence has a ":" on either side of it, that is the thoughts of a character. EX: :_Where could they have gone?_: are the thoughts of a character (in this case, Kakashi).

I don't own anything refrenced in this story, but I wish I did.

~FS

Chapter 1: Exiled

They had been moved for days, tracking them. Or trying to track them. Kankuro and Temari were frantic with worry, Sakura and Sasuke were out of ideas, and Kakashi was barely holding them together. They had searched miles of forest but there was not even a trace of the two nins. Kakashi slammed his hand into a nearby tree, cracking it. Why couldn't it have been easy for those two. Oh, he knew perfectly why they were hated, but did their villages have no conscience?

:_Where could they have gone?_: Kakashi thought. :_There hasn't been a trace of them for miles, anywhere we've looked. We can't give up though. We must find them._: Kakashi got the team, "Alright, new plan. Temari, Sakura, I want you two scanning for their respective chakras using these," he said pulling out talismans. "I don't know how well they'll work but we'll give it a shot. I'll take point, Sasuke in the back, Kankuro in the middle. Let's go!"

:_Hang on_: Sasuke thought grimly, :_Naruto._:

Three weeks earlier...

"Hmph, I didn't need your help, dobe. I didn't need to be "rescued". I need power, not you."

Sasuke regretted his words to the blonde. He had just woken up, to find himself back in the village after having tried to join Orochimaru, with Team Seven standing around him. It had been bad enough having to listen to the Hokage about how people like him were normally tortured then executed. Then to have that dumb loudmouth blabbing about how he was glad he was able to rescue Sasuke from Orochimaru; well, Sasuke was a bit cross. He was an Uchiha, thank you very much, he didn't need rescuing.

He needed power. Power to avenge his family. He was THE Avenger for his family. He didn't need Naruto or Sakura or their silly friendship. And Orochimaru would have given him that power. Or so he had thought. Now, Kakashi-Sensei and Gai-Sensei had helped him realize that that sick, demented snake didn't want Sasuke, he wanted his body for his own. If he had gone to Orochimaru, things would have been very bad for Sasuke.

So he was searching everywhere for the blonde. Finally he had found him at his favorite Ramen stand. Sasuke slid onto a stool next to Naruto and ordered a bowl. "What do you want?" Naruto growled. Sasuke sighed, "I was actually about to apologize. Don't act all surprised," Sasuke mumbled at Naturo's expression. "I thought Orochimaru would help me. I see now that I was... I... I was wrong." Naruto was clearly enjoying himself. Sasuke glared at him, "I may have reacted wrongly to you multiple times. My Uchiha pride might have gotten in the way." Naruto snorted, "There's no "May" about it... I forgive you, Sasuke. And thanks for apologizing." "You're welcome."

They sat for a few moments, sitting in companionable silence, enjoying their ramen. Both looked at each other as yelling began to be heard. It was almost like a riot. "What do you think that's all about?" Naruto asked setting down his bowl. Frowning, Sasuke got up, "I don't know, I'll check." A hand grabbed each of them. Looking back, they saw the shop's now pale owner shaking his head. "If it's what I think, you two need to hide. Now, get behind the counter." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other as the sounds of breaking things and yells got louder. "Hurry!" The man said pushing them towards the counter.

They both got behind it as the owner stood in the entrance of his shop. "Hey old man!" A voice yelling burst into the stand. The two boys looked at each other. "Is the demon fox here?" "Come on, give him up!" "This is his favorite ramen stand!" As the men outside yelled this, Sasuke heard a sharp intake of breath. He looked at Naruto, who's eyes were filled with fear. Was he the "demon fox" they were talking about? But why a "demon"? He wasn't a demon in anything except being loud.

"That son of a bitch left just a bit ago,". The shop owner yelled out. Both boys eyes widened at this. "He said he was going to go train! Give that bastard a few good hits for me, will ya boys?" The mob outside laughed as it surge down the street. "Sure thing, you geezer!" "Thanks for you help! I'll come order a special order from you for this!" Soon they were all gone. :_What the fuck is going on?_: Sasuke thought, bewildered, :_Why is a mob going after Naruto? And why is the shop owner dissing him? Aren't they great friends?_:

Said owner hurried over, "I'm sorry, but I had to keep them from suspecting I was hiding you. I heard them talking yesterday. The things they said they would do... I couldn't let them. They're blaming you Naruto." The boy looked somber. "For everything wrong in the village. Itachi going bad, and now Sasuke leaving. It's all being blamed on you. They were going to torture you before throwing you out of the village. It seems that almost two-thirds of the village agreeds with them... I doubt even enough of the ninja we have are loyal enough to go up against them. And with two-thirds of the village... They are legally allowed to banish you. You need to get to the Hokage, Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto sat there for a moment absorbing this. Finally, the raven grabbed Naruto and began pulling him to a back alley. "I'll make sure he gets there," Sasuke said to the owner. The man nodded and opened the back door, allowing them to quietly slip out. The older boy looked worriedly at the blond, normally a loudmouth, who now seemed in a daze, lost in thought or something like that.

They nearly got caught a couple times, but they finally ran across Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, and Asuma-Sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei!" Sasuke called out. The three Jounin turned around in surprise. Upon seeing them unharmed, they all practically collapsed from relief. Naruto looked at his silver-haired team leader, "Why? Why does this always happen? What's so wrong with me Sensei?" Sasuke noticed in shock a couple tears in Naruto's eyes. It seemed like the kid was about to have a full mental breakdown right in front if them.

Kakashi pulled the blond into an embrace, "It's okay Naruto; there is nothing wrong with you. You are fine just the way you are. They just don't understand." Sasuke awkwardly stood next to the other two Jounin as Kakashi tried to comfort the blond. "We need to go Kakashi," Gai said. Kakashi nodded, "Right." They all hurried to the Hokage's office, with Naruto having to be carried as he had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Sasuke looked him worriedly, "Should he be this tired?" Asuma sighed, "Probably not. I would suspect that he's had a lack of sleep in addition to this."

"Why are they blaming him?" Asuma looked at Sasuke surprised. :_What's so surprising about that question?_:"I mean, **I** don't blame the idiot for my family's deaths and Itachi's actions. Why does everyone else?" Asuma-Sensei looked ahead towards the Hokage's office. "I don't believe I'm the one to tell you that." When they reached the office, a few other Jounin, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Sakura were waiting. "Some others we couldn't get over here because of the mob," Gai said. "Was difficult enough as it was," he muttered. Shizune let them all into the Hokage's office.

In there a grim Tsunade greeted them. "This riot is getting out of hand. At this rate, parts of the village could burn." She looked at all of them. "We need to calm this but I can think of no way to do that without Naruto being sent away for a while." Naruto slept in the corner; Sasuke, Sakura and a few others objected for his and their sake's, but Tsunade would hear none of it. "They won't stop unless we stop them, for which we don't have the manpower with most of the village against us, or Naruto is gone. I'm not saying we abandon him. On the contrary,we'll be helping his escape."

Sighing, Tsunade leaned back, "As they are teammates, Team 7 will escort Naruto to the Village in the Sand. I have asked them as allies, to allow you four to stay there until we have calmed things down here and Naruto can come back. Everyone else will cover Team 7's tracks and make sure no one save those in this room know where they are. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded. Tsunade raised a hand as people started to get going.

"One last thing; be careful about who you talk to. There are some elder and powerful people in the village that despise Naruto. This had their hand written all over it. But, as we don't know for sure and almost the entire village is participating in this mob, we can't prosecute them. But they can stir the village against individuals like we are seeing. Watch your backs."

Too short, too long? Want more? Don't my version of characters or how things are going? You have to review and let me know otherwise I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2: The (Relative) Calm

Wow the weeks pass by fast. I've had this done for a couple days now, but I just haven't uploaded it. Anyways, here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Once again I own none of this, cause if I did, there'd be no need for this fanfiction.

-FS

Chapter 2: The (Relative) Calm Before the Storm

It had been a month since Naruto and Gaara had disappeared. Kakashi was sick of Konoha; well, to be more precise, it's people. No matter how hard he tried, only those who personally knew the blond cared about him. Sasuke and Sakura still were still pestering the Hokage about searching for the two jinchuriki, and the others who knew anything about Naruto or the situation with the Akatsuki silently agreed but knew that they couldn't keep sending out men searching constantly without any leads. :But these people: Kakashi fumed.

It was his belief that those who went against the village were scum. That said those who went against their friends, betraying them; they were worse than scum. And that was what Naruto was to him. If not a friend, then a student. Even if he hadn't been the best mentor, ignoring the blond to focus on Sasuke; he couldn't believe his village, the people Kakashi was to protect would ruthlessly isolate, torture, and exile a young boy, a young Shinobi at that, one that had done nothing wrong. In the time Kakashi had had with Naruto, he realized the boy may have had the Nine Tails in him, but he was different. Naruto was kind, fun loving, and loyal to his friends; the ones he had anyway. To do this to a boy like Naruto... It just went too far. When he had found the truth about the Uchiha massacre shortly after Itachi's return, he had kept his mouth shut. The ANBU had semi-valid reasons, and the village was still trying to recover and didn't need divisions, but after this...

He was sure that Tsunade would be disappointed in him. In fact, most of the village would be saddened by his leaving, but probably not for the same reasons as those he was close to. He had always been the perfect ninja, better then his teammates or peers; but even the perfect become weary. Kakashi had gone through so many hardships as a Shinobi, but these recent events were the straws that broke the camel's back. His bags were packed, he had bought normal non-uniform clothes, and he was all ready to leave. He didn't look back at the village, not once.

He had left in the dead of night and by dawn he was miles away from the village. He needed to get as far away before coming up with a plan. He didn't know what he'd do now that he wasn't a Shinobi for a village. Kakashi decided to stop, to rest near a large tree. He had decided to actually think about his journey and it's destination when the leaves near him rustled with movement. He grabbed his kunai and readied to fight. To his surprise, a young boy, looking no older than Sasuke stepped out of the bushes. He had on a gray jumpsuit, gray combat vest like his own, gray cargo pants, gray belt with equally gray pouches, and a gray mask like Kakashi's covering the bottom of his face. The only color on him was his dark blue-black hair, dark yet shiny blue eyes, and blood red swords on his back. His forehead protecter bore a symbol he had never seen before.

"Kakashi Hatake, I presume. Good morning." The silver haired nin eyed the youth warily, "Good morning." "I mean you no harm. I merely have been watching the village and after seeing your departure, I communicated with my Lords. They asked me to bring you to our village to meet with them." Kakashi still didn't budge. The boy seemed to be smiling beneath his mask, "I was told you wouldn't be eager; my Lords merely want to have a discussion with you. They also wish to provide you with at least a day's shelter while you decide on your course of action. Kakashi mused, :I don't know wether or not to trust him. But, he doesn't seem to want to take no as an answer. And a fight would draw attention and waste time. Plus if they give me temporary refuge...:

Kakashi sheathed his weapons, "Fine lets go, on the condition that you won't be bringing me into a trap set up by Orochimaru or any others who wish me harm." The boy nodded, "We wish you no harm Kakashi." "Which reminds me," The silver-haired ninja said as they launched themselves into the forest, "What is your village called anyways? Where is it; I'm curious as I haven't seen that symbol before." Again, he could almost feel the boy's smile, "We've always existed as a small land relatively unheard of. We recently- a couple weeks ago actually- reorganized into a proper ninja "village". We are the Village... Hidden in the Pain."

1& 1/2 Weeks after being driven from Konoha

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked, yawning as he walked into the kitchen. He and Team 7 were staying in Gaara and his siblings' house. Him and Kakashi were sharing a room and Sakura was in her own. He didn't know where Naruto was though; when they had reached the Sand, Sasuke had practically collapsed onto his bed. He had been exhausted from the running they had been doing to get here.

"He's staying with Gaara." Sasuke's eyes shot open wide awake. "Don't worry Sasuke; Gaara is surprisingly kind. At least to Naruto," Kakashi said cheerfully. Sasuke looked at his Sensei doubtfully. "It's probably due to their blood," said Kankuro striding into the room. The Sand nin greeted the others; he grabbed some doughnuts before sitting down, leaning his chair back, "They've both been abused and isolated because of the demons in their blood. Gaara is the only one who truly understands Naruto. Same for the blond concerning my brother. I'm actually a bit glad you guys came. I don't like why you had to go," he said quickly, seeing the raven's face scowl at him, "It's just Naruto is the only one who can truly relate to Gaara. Hell, I'm his own older brother and I can't beat him in a stare down! He's my brother's first real friend, and it'll hopefully help him try to calm Shukaku's evil." Sasuke nodded, understanding. Naruto had had to explain what was contained inside him to Gaara and his family so they knew what was going on. Sasuke personally had been shocked when he had been told, but the Sand nin had taken it rather well. Than again, like Konkuro had said, Gaara was a Jinchuriki too.

Still, he didn't like Naruto sharing a room with the boy that had until recently wanted to kill them. Sasuke didn't exactly give out second chances freely; he had grow up being taught this was a bad thing to do. It always got somebody killed or imprisoned. But, now, as Sasuke thought about it, with Naruto the way he's been... He was surprisingly willing to give it a shot. The past few days were a nightmare, really and truly. The blond had trudged along with the team like a zombie. The first couple days the raven quite honestly enjoyed the quietness of the blond. It certaintely made sneaking about easier.

But that had left him at the mercies of Sakura and her constant blabbing. 'Oh Sasuke this' and 'Oh Sasuke that'. It was driving him crazy and Kakashi-Sensei was no help. He had over the trip quite often asked himself which idiot was better. But, after a few days of Zombie-Naruto, even Sakura was worried about the idiot, and the raven was truly beginning to miss the blond's old self- :_NO NO NO, I do not __**miss**__ him! I am... __**concerned**__ for his mental health, like any good teammate should_: Sasuke firmly thought, shaking himself out of his reminiscing. Naruto had just been chased out of his own village, which he had always strove to help. Now his heart, his psyche was broken. Naruto was a teammate that needed his help; he needed to get back to normal as he could die if he didn't either of enemy shinobi, or he might lose the will to live, and Sasuke was actually beginning missing that moron's old self and his loudness and his constant cheerfulness...

:_**AGH!**_: He yelled in his head. :_Think about Itachi, think about Itachi, think about Itachi, ah, yes there we go._: Sasuke smiled a bit, glad to be off of the previous thought, :_That bastard will pay for all that he had done._: Sasuke could feel his blood boiling as he poured his cereal. :_I'll kill him slowly, oh so slowly, painfully, repay him got everything, for my uncles, my aunts, my parent's deaths, for orphaning me, for torturing me that night, for showing up again, humilating me, and trying to take Naruto..._: Sasuke's eyes widened, :_**GOD DAMN IT!**_: the raven mentally screamed, fist slamming down on the table. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the blond?! He couldn't believe he was **this** worried about that idiot! Sure, they were teammates but he had never felt this concered for another person at all! He felt like.. Like... he needed to protect Naruto from everything, from the village, from a certain red-haired Sand nin...

"Where is Naruto's room?" He said, abruptly standing. Kankuro nodded at the door, "Take a left and then a right. Three doors down on your left. Can't miss it." Sasuke swept out of the room, fuming at himself for getting so worried, but not even a normal type of worried; this type felt sickening. Kankuro watched him with raised eyebrows, before turning to Kakashi and Sakura after he left. "Is he normally so..." He paused, searching for the word. Kakashi didn't even look up from Icha Icha Paradise, "Oh yeah, always."

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location...

Deidara looked curiously at Leader-sama. "We're sure this information is accurate," asked Sasori, scratching the back of his head. Leader's hologram nodded, "We are mostly sure; we'll be confirming it soon enough. Go and head there immediately. We will send you confirmation that the target is indeed in the area."

Deidara smiled, "This should be interesting, hm. Of course, we'll be capturing the Tailed beast earlier than originally planned." "It's for the best really," said Konan, her hologram appearing next to the Leader's. "You heard Itachi and Kisame's report, correct? The boy has one of the Sanin teaching him; his team leader is Konoha's White Fang. The sooner we grab him, the better. He is separated from his mentor and his team's leader has been defeated by us once already." Leader nodded, "Precisely; that is why we must accomplish this as soon as possible. You two are dismissed."

Back in the Sand village...

"Did you hear?" Temari listened in as a small group of Sand nin were talking nearby. "Knonoha sent a squad over here yesterday." "What for? More "_diplomacy_"?" Temari's eyes narrowed; she didn't like where this was going. "I have no idea. But I heard they looked exhausted, like they had been on the run for days." "Weird," one of them commented. "I hear that Konoha's White Fang was captain of the squad that we were asked to harbor." The group broke into mutterings whispers at this news. "I don't know what's up but keeping them here in addition to that demon of a child... I don't like it."

The group's conversation went onto other topics, but Temari was troubled. She knew what had happened at Konoha, and public opinion of Gaara was just as bad, if not worst, than Naruto's was. If word spread about what had happened in Konoha, then they might be in trouble. The village was already holding so much against him; then they started blaming him for the failed attack and the death of their leader. They were really on thin ice her. She hurried off, musing over the situation. The blond didn't even see the cloaked men standing nearby, black cloaks swirling in the breeze, straw hats covering their faces. One lifted his teacup to his mouth and drank as the other smiled.

"Looks like the intel was right. The Nine Tail's Jinchuriki really was kicked out of his village. This is perfect. I doubt they even told the Sand about us." The other man opened his red eyes, "Indeed, though we need to strike quickly, Kisame. From what I hear, the blond did not appear in good mental health after being kicked out. We need to use this to our advantage before he recovers; if we play our cards right we might even be able to capture the One-Tail as well. We musn't mess this up my friend; we failed the Leader once already." "Of course," the other said as they swept back to the hotel nearby.

Meanwhile, far away, in the Sound village...

Kabuto sighed as he pushed his glasses into place. Orochimaru was starting to become... Unhinged. :_Damn it all,_: he swore, :_Thats not true_; _He's becoming downright insane. Give it a little time and he'll be off the deep end!_: The spy shook his head as he continued dissecting the body. He wasn't afraid for his life, Kabuto just had too much at stake to let himself be killed, but their entire operation could be ruined if his boss went crazy. And they needed their men!

The first time he had heard that Sasuke had been retrieved by Konoha, Orochimaru had straight up turned the man into pulp! A small, bloody pile was all that was left afterwards. And now, the normally level-headed Sanin was degrading mentally. Kabuto wasn't sure why; he unearthed some mental instability in the new body his boss had selected, but this was ridiculous. Kabuto had to personally deliver every message to their leader as all the other sound nin were too scared to do it themselves.

A crash resounded down the hall. Kabuto's eyebrow twitched in anger but he kept working. Another crash, some shouting. Kabuto stayed in his lab. Finally, when screaming started, Kabuto slammed down his tools and marched to his boss's door and knocked loudly on it. The screaming was muffled as Orochimaru had covered the mouth of his victim.

"**WHAT**." Kabuto sighed and spoke up, "Lord Orochimaru, It's me, Kabuto. I just wanted to alert you to the fact that while we all enjoy the screams of agony, it is hard to concentrate on my work while it's going on. Could you do me a favor and tone it down?" The door opened and Orochimaru's head appeared from the darkness, "You don't tell me what to do," the man hissed. Kabuto ground his teeth, but smiled, "I'm not telling you to do anything, but if you wish me to work, I need you to quiet your killing down... Or use a silencing jutsu."

Kabuto turned and just before walking away, "And we do need our men, sir, so the less of them you kill the better." Kabuto walked away in anger as the door slammed. The screams continued, a little quieter, even as they turned even more agonized. :_That man is no longer himself_: Kabuto contemplated his options, and soon found himself fiddling with a ring he was given a long time ago as a gift. "I owe you a debt. Use that ring to let me know when you need to call it in," The man had said. Maybe it was time to ask for that shinobi's skills. Kabuto smile grew as he went back to work.

Back in Gaara's house...

Sasuke hurried down the halls to where Gaara and Naruto were. As he walked, he mused over the feelings that he had. :_I'm not sure what to call this_: the raven thought as he clutched at the clothing around his heart. This desire to protect his teammate, to stop this endless unrelenting sadness in him... Sasuke stopped outside the door. Guilt stirred in him.

He was part of the cause of Naruto's problems. He had been his teammate, yet he brushed him aside as an "idiot". And to be fair the blond was, but it was... heartwarming in a way. He stupidly went after and pushed through even the most hopeless of cases. He had saved Sasuke from death, Naruto had defeated **Gaara** for crying out loud! Yet what had the raven done? Called him "dead-last" and taunting him that he'd never make it in life. He had spurned Naruto's repeated attempts at friendship.

And, although Sasuke hated to admit it, it wasn't just him and Naruto the raven's actions had affected. Given the massive fangirl base he had with people like Sakura, Sasuke had made it near impossible for Naruto to become friends with them in the Academy. Then with all but a few Shinobi hating the blond... It must have been hell on earth for him all these years. Yet Naruto didn't give up on the raven. Even after Sasuke had run away, it was Naruto who had been the most adamant about rescueing him. And then, after everyone else had fallen, it was Naruto who pushed on and stopped Sasuke from making the worst mistake in his young life. Naruto's unwavering loyalty to his friends was remarkable.

:_**Friends**_: Sasuke thought. :_That must be it, this feeling. I've never let anyone get close to me_: Sasuke sighed, he had been so focused on revenge that he had turned his... heart, Sasuke guessed, to stone. :_God, this is sappy_: Sasuke thought irritatingly; unfortunately it was the truth. Naruto truly was his first friend. He had softened the emo-Uchiha's heart with his stupidity. :_And now,_: Sasuke thought with determination, :_Now that I have a friend I will not let anything happen to that bond._: So, Sasuke knocked on the door.

Enjoyed it? Know some way I could make this better? Review or I won't know. And, just to make this clear, the first few paragraphs take place a month or so after the rest of the chapter. Stick around for the next chapter as things are about to get interesting (in multiple ways)!

-FS


End file.
